Generation XMen: Royal Blood
by Nzingha
Summary: Anana and Kanene Ogwala find out who they really are.
1. Prologue

Missing Persons Report

**Name:** Cloud Voight

**Age:** 15

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Blue

**Ethnicity:** African-American

**D.O.B:** 09-20-1991

**Last Seen:** 10-30-2006

**Last Seen With:** Clair Voight

**Name:** Clair Voight

**Age:** 19

**Hair: **White with black stripes

**Eyes:** Brown

**Ethnicity: **African-American

**D.O.B:** 12-05-1986

**Last Seen: **10-30-2006

**Last Seen With:** Cloud Voight

If found please contact the San Bernardino Police Department immediately.

10-29-2006

11:59 PM

"Hey Anana, are you awake?" Cloud, as her adopted parents called her, nudged her older sister in the back in hopes of waking her. She knew now was not a good time, her sister had an exam to worry about, and she didn't need any undue stress on her at the moment. But this was important. Anana, Clair, needed to know this now.

"If I wasn't I would have killed you by now," Clair sat up in her bed and looked at her younger sister. "Why?"

"I think I may have found a way to our parents," Cloud responded. "Or at least a clue to our past."

Clair pulled her white and black striped hair behind her ears and yawned, giving Cloud a strange look before turning over in her bed and laying back down. Cloud had been trying for over a year to find their parents and had so far found nothing. Their adoptive parents, the Voights, had papers from their adoption agency, but the number had long been disconnected. Their birth certificates where nowhere to be found. Clair had already given up the search and instead tried to concentrate more on school, but Cloud hadn't. She wanted to know who she was, and her only clue seemed to be her real name which only seemed to exist to her and her sister.

Lightning struck outside, and thunder loud enough to shake the house had Clair sitting up fast. She stared at Cloud suspiciously, but all Cloud did was glare in return.

"Kanene-"

"I've found our adoption agency. Our _real_ adoption agency."

There was a long silence. Clair did nothing but stare into her little sisters clear blue eyes. She moved to turn away, but Cloud grabbed her by the shoulder to get her attention.

"Apparently mom and dad, our _real_ mom and dad, were mutants," Cloud dropped a stack of papers on Clair's lap. Clair made no move to grab them, instead opting to raise a suspicious eyebrow at her sister.

"Our so called parents are lying to us, you of all people should be able to see that." Cloud said causing Clair to turn her attention towards the papers in her lap. "Our parents didn't give us away because we were mutants, we were taken away."

The header of the paper read Better Future Adoption Agency and had a simple cartoon of a baby wrapped in a tattered blanket as it's seal. Below that was a copy of a birth certificate that read:

**Name:** Anana Ogwala

**D.O.B.: **December 5, 1986

**Hair Color:** White with black stripes

**Eye color: **Brown

**Father's Name: **Azeze Ogwala

**Registration Status: **Mutant

**Mother's Name: **Ndele Munroe-Ogwala

**Registration Status: **Mutant

Below all of that was a picture of you Clair, about 5 years old holding a soft black stuffed panther.

"Flip back a couple more pages, I'm in there too." Cloud said reaching down herself and turning the pages for her sister.

Clair read on:

**Name: **Kaneohe Ogwala

**D.O.B: **September 20, 1991

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Blue

The parentage was the same, and the picture of Cloud as a fat infant almost made Clair sad. She could vaguely remember that picture, taken a week or so after Cloud was born. Clair and their parents were behind the camera, laughing and snapping pictures of the newborn. The faces of Azeze and Ndele had long been erased from Clair's memory.

"It says here that our real mom and dad were unfit parents," Clair spoke up. "It seems they were drug addicts."

"How were they drug addicts when we were perfectly healthy children Anana? Mom and Dad - The Voights lied to us! This damn Agency lied to us! Our parents aren't drug addicts they were mutants like us! This Mutant-phobic Agency took kids away from their mutie parents!"

Clair thought quietly about the situation, there was validity in Cloud's arguement. There were shady things going on in the government concerning mutants these days. Congress had been argueing back and forth about the Mutant Registration Act. Clair had read in countless books about the Assimilation Attitude many people were guilty of during Mutant Rights movements. Many times mutant children were adopted and raised by human parents in hopes of suppressing their mutant powers, but it was a new millenium, things were progressing. It couldn't possibly have happened to her.

"Look Anana." Cloud said in a exhasperated gasp. "If you wanna stay here fine, stay. But I'm not putting up with anymore of this assimilation brainwashing. I'm out."

Cloud snatched the papers from Clair's hands and stood abrubtly, turning on her heels towards the door and storming out. It only took a few seconds before Clair willed the keys to her car from the dresser and followed her sister outside.


	2. The Trinity

There were certain neighborhoods that normal people don't walk at night. The places where those people hang out and live. There were robberies, murders and countless amounts of drugs and violence there. These places are called mutant ghettos, and most normal and rich people didn't go there.

So at almost 4 in the morning as a nice and nearly new car rolled down the street, all who were awake watched it ride by, including the Trinity.

The Trinity consisted of the 3 Umaga kids. May was the youngest and the only girl, and the smartest of the three. She had short spiked black hair and she was extremely thin due to her skill and strength as a extortionist. She was the first of the three to notice the car.

"Eh bruh," May said as she tapped her older brother, Mark, on his tattooed shoulder. "That scraper is way to clean to belong to anybody here."

Mark was the oldest one of the Trinity, and May's only relative left of their immediate family. He was a few inches taller than May and had thick wavy black hair, longer than his sisters.

"Sure is," Mark replied. "Not only that, it's also hella new."

"I wish we could afford a scraper like that." Marvin, the cousin to May and Mark spoke up. Marvin was only a few days younger than Mark, but was much bigger. He stood at least 4 inches taller than Mark and had a very muscular build.

The three of them looked from behind an alleyway wall as the car passed. It looked out of place amoung the tattered cars that were parked along the sidewalk as it strutted down the street.

"I'm gonna get a better look!" May exclaimed and with that she disappeared literally into thin air. Mark grunted but said nothing, his sister could be almost at the car for all he knew. Beside, she wouldn't listen anyway.

"You think we should help her?" Marvin asked. Mark nodded.

With a snap of his fingers, Marvin had stopped the car dead, and it was slowly rolling to a stop at the end of the street. Marvin was pleased with what he had done and turned to his cousin to see what he'd do next. Mark did nothing spectacular, he simply used his powers to lock the doors.

The two of them laughed at themselves before focusing their attention to the car again.

Slowly it began to move

Mark wasn't sure where his sister was and suddenly the moving car became a threat. Immediately, Mark stood and ran to the middle of the street, using all of his strength to render the car immobile.

"Shadow!" Mark called for May. "Where are you?"

_I'll help you find her_, the voice came from nowhere, but Mark heard it, and he was sure Marvin did too, because Marvin had jumped up from his spot and stood beside him, looking for the source of the sound.

Drops of rain slowly fell from the sky, then suddenly they began to fall like thick sheets atop their heads. A silhouette formed next to the car, standing next to the driver side door before slowly lifting into the air.

"May!" Mark and Marvin called in unison, as the silhouette continued to float higher and higher into the air.

The car door opened and out stepped a thin woman with long black and white stripped hair.

"Who's the zebra?" Marvin whispered to his cousin as he stood helpless in the rain. He wanted so badly to just zap that stranger dead but to do that would mean risking both his cousins lives.

_Zebra?_

The voice again startled the two men, but neither of them said anything.

_This _Zebra_ is the one who's got your sister stuck in the middle of the air._


End file.
